


Rough play

by stellecraft



Series: Inseperables [17]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Flogging, M/M, Paddling, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan is on edge and needs to get out of his head. Porthos helps him do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough play

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place while Athos is in the hospital during kidnapped but I wanted it to be its own piece. I completely blame RisingQueen2 and her devotion series for this.

       Porthos watched d’Artagnan as the man fidgeted. He had been on edge since the kidnapping and had spent every free moment he had at the hospital. He had also taken over their training regime and had thrown himself into his own training. He was exhausted, overworked, and needed to get out of his head. Porthos slipped into his room and went into the closet where he kept his gear. He selected d’Artagnan’s collar, dark blue leather with a dark blue lining to prevent chafing, the matching ankle and wrist cuffs, an upper body harness as a safety precaution, and several lengths of rope. He settled it all on the bed and began to string the ropes to his liking. The ropes that he would attach to d’Artagnan’s wrists and ankles were hooked to panic snaps. The ropes that would catch d’Artagnan if he fell were attached to an anchor point and a belay device. Porthos went back into the closet and looked at his collection of impact play gear. He pulled out one of his paddles and set it aside. He went over to where he kept Athos’ floggers and picked one that had enough sting that it would leave marks but had enough thunk to prevent it from breaking skin. He set it with the paddle and looked over everything else.

       He walked into the common room to find d’Artagnan doing sit ups while Aramis read a book. Aramis looked up when he entered the room and recognized the look in his eyes. Porthos settled next to Aramis and kissed him lightly.

       “I’ll handle everything. Keep an eye on the light. I’m planning on going hard but I may need you.” Porthos glanced at d’Artagnan then got up and went over to him.

       “Oh good. I need a sparring partner.” Porthos gripped d’Artagnan’s arm and steered him into his room. He closed and locked the door before he forced d’Artagnan to kneel on the cushion by the door, held in place by Porthos’ hand on his neck.

       “We aren’t sparring. You need to get out of your head.” Porthos moved his hand, cupping d’Artagnan’s chin and making him look up. “You want out all you have to do is safeword.” Porthos watched as d’Artagnan shifted into a better kneeling position and dropped his eyes. Porthos smiled and ran his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair as a reward. D’Artagnan pressed into the touch and Porthos indulged himself by pulling the other man up and into a kiss.

       “Strip and kneel next to the bed.” Porthos shrugged out of his shirt and pants, leaving on his tight boxer briefs. He turned back to the bed and found d’Artagnan completely naked, kneeling. Porthos stepped up and grabbed the collar, latching it around d’Artagnan’s neck. He felt d’Artagnan shudder slightly in pleasure and leaned over to press a kiss to d’Artagnan’s head.

       “I’m going to secure you at wrists and ankles and with a safety harness around your upper body. I’m going to paddle you until you’re warmed up then I’m going to use the flogger. There will be no sex involved. I’m going to take you past the point where you’d be able to consent. Is that all ok with you?”

       “Yes, sir.”

       “D’Artagnan,” the other man looked up with so much adoration in his eyes that Porthos had to take a breath before he continued, “do you want to call me sir? I won’t make you if you don’t want to.”

       “I want to sir.” Porthos nodded and took the cuffs, securing them to d’Artagnan’s wrists and ankles. He helped d’Artagnan to stand and hooked him into the upper body harness. As he secured the ropes he talked d’Artagnan through how to get loose. When he was certain that d’Artagnan understood, he picked up the paddle.

       “I’m going to start now. If you need me to stop safeword. If I bring down to the point where you are unable to safeword I will keep an eye on you for signs of distress. Color?”

       “Green sir.” Porthos landed one hit on d’Artagnan’s ass. He began to land hits at a regular interval, varying the strength and placement. When he was certain d’Artagnan was warmed up and in his subspace he switched to the flogger. D’Artagnan flinched at the first hit and Porthos ran a hand soothingly over it.

       “You good?”

       “Green sir. That felt amazing.” Porthos chuckled and went back to hitting him with the flogger. He started with light hits and worked his way up to almost full strength. About half way through the buildup d’Artagnan went limp and quiet, his eyes closed and his face screwed up obvious pleasure. Porthos kept an eye on him for signs of distress and gave him a few hits at full strength. He set the flogger aside and wrapped an arm around d’Artagnan’s waist to take his weight. As soon as he was certain d’Artagnan wasn’t going to fall he undid the panic snaps and unhooked the rope from the harness’ attachment point. Porthos expertly caught the half punch that d’Artagnan threw in his direction, the adrenalin from the session was hitting and d’Artagnan was well into his flight or fight response, and removed the harness. He tucked d’Artagnan’s hands against his chest and lay down, pulling d’Artagnan to rest against his chest. He hit the button that unlocked the doors and turned the light green. He looked up as Aramis entered the room.

       “He may flail when you touch him. I took him as deep as he could go and I’m pretty certain he’s flying as well.” He felt d’Artagnan tense and pressed a kiss to his head as Aramis draped a blanket over them. As Aramis stripped he watched as Porthos talk d’Artagnan into relaxing. He slid in next to them and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s temple.

 

* * *

 

 

       D’Artagnan nuzzled into the chest in front of him. His back was tender and he could feel someone rubbing something wonderfully cool into his skin. He wanted to close his eyes fall back into the floating feeling he had dropped out of. Instead, he was sat up and a cup of water with a straw was placed in his hand with a painkiller. He swallowed the painkiller and drank the water. Gentle hands guided him back down and he pressed a kiss to Porthos’ shoulder.

       “How long was I out for?”

       “A few hours.” Porthos’ hands stopped him from jerking upright and held him against the other man’s chest.

       “Athos.”

       “We called him. He told us to tell you to stay with us and not risk dropping.” Aramis settled on the other side of him and pressed a kiss to d’Artagnan’s temple. “How do you feel love? You’ve got some gorgeous marks. Porthos really worked you over.” Aramis watched as d’Artagnan took inventory of his body.

       “A little tender. My shoulder aches a bit.” He flashed a grin. “I feel wonderful and I’ve never been that deep. It felt amazing.”

       “I live to serve.” Porthos ran his fingers over one of the marks. “You needed to be taken out of your head. Athos always says that being in subspace that deep is what he needs when he’s as on edge as you were.” D’Artagnan smiled and closed his eyes. The endorphins were still there making him feel a little floaty but he was more grounded. He heard Porthos and Aramis talking and let himself drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

       Athos gave d’Artagnan a knowing look when he shifted uncomfortably on the chair.

       “Played hard?”

       “Is that what it feels like for you every time?” At Athos nod, d’Artagnan let out a quiet moan. “I’m jealous.”

       “If you ask him I’m sure he’d be willing to recreate the session. He likes making us feel good.”

       “I probably will. It’s been over twenty-four hours and I’m still feeling the after effects of subspace.” He took Athos’ hand and allowed the other man to settle him on the bed so that he pressed against Athos’ chest. He closed his eyes and felt the floaty feeling come over him again as Athos stroked his hair. He was most certainly asking for that again.


End file.
